miitopia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Guardian Spirit (Violetsbane)
In Violetsbane: A Miitopian Tale, the Guardian Spirit has a much more prominent role in the entire arc than in canon. In VAMT, this Guardian Spirit is named Bright Scar who is a cat, and for unknown reasons, she's extremely aloof in her responsibility for keeping Miitopia's hero safe, and by extension the current Great Sage. Personality In VAMT, Bright Scar is rather rude and condescending towards Violet and Stargaze, even moreso in Violet's case. Despite her stubborn nature and off-putting behavior, she does indeed care for Violet, her teammates, Stargaze, and the whole of Miitopia. She is constantly pushing her agenda on Violet that Miitopia desperately needs saving, and one has to wonder why she's so desperate to have it saved even though she seems to hate everyone. Bright Scar isn't completely closed to giving advice- she just tends to give it in the worst way, though usually at the right time. Description In VAMT, the form Bright Scar chooses to take is of an amphomorphic female cat with snowy white fur, an orange-furred underbelly, muzzle, tail tip, and paws, an eyepatch covering her left eye (leaving the blue eye on the right), as well as a scar being covered by the eyepatch. There's also a scar on her left shoulder and muzzle. It is unknown if she's able to control whether she keeps these scars or not. Quotes "I'm Bright Scar. Now, you might not believe this but I'm some kind of guardian spirit. I don't really care whether you believe it or not, though." - Bright Scar to Violet; Chapter 1 "I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that little remark and let you continue living. Now, I have six jobs you can choose from. Pick wisely, now, because your life depends on it." - Bright Scar to Violet; Chapter 1 "Not my fault you grabbed the wrong scroll." - Bright Scar to Violet; Chapter 1 "I, erm...decent job, young Violet. I do hope you plan on washing those clothes." - Bright Scar to Violet; Chapter 1 "All that matters right now is that "Sassy Child" is safe. The child will have their face back, likely by the time you reach the village. Hopefully this will cheer you up, no matter how slightly it may be." - Bright Scar to Violet; Chapter 1 "You know what, Violet? Shut up, let's just go back to Greenhorne to see if the kid is alright." - Bright Scar to Violet; Chapter 1 "And so, I have an important task for you. I, Bright Scar, task- no, ''command you, Thief Violet, to defeat the Dark Lord Mapleshade and save Miitopia."'' - Bright Scar to Violet; Chapter 1 Trivia * Bright Scar is one of Anthra's OCs that seem to get into almost every universe without trying, which is why she's the Guardian Spirit in VAMT (without spoilers from her own universe that I made up, that is all I can tell you :P) * Bright Scar is asexual aromantic. * Without to many spoilers, she does join Violet's team for a brief amount of time. Category:Anthracite Category:Violetsbane: A Miitopian Tale Category:Characters Category:Teammates